


Spencer Reid Oneshots

by allonsyreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyreid/pseuds/allonsyreid
Summary: in which i write oneshots about spencer reid when i'm supposed to be writing something else or doing homework
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 29





	1. bad ideas - fluff

**Author's Note:**

> summary : based on the song "bad ideas" by tessa violet. in which reader is tipsy after a night at the bar and bluntly tells spencer she wants to kiss him.  
> content : kissing, language

You and the team were at the local bar, and you had drank two shots - not enough to be drunk, but enough to be bold. You admired Spencer, your coworker and crush, from afar as you ordered the shots Garcia requested. His lips, prominent cheekbones, the curve of his nose, just everything about the man physically.  
It of course didn't help that you loved hearing him talk. He could be talking about anything and you'd listen for hours on end. When the team told him to stop rambling or gave him one of the looks it hurt you a little bit, seeing his face fall.  
Grabbing Garcia's shot, you headed back to the table. You placed it down, her downing it almost immediately. You smiled at the group, laughing at Garcia's eagerness.  
"Woah, there, babygirl, slow down and wait for the rest of us!" Morgan teased. Garcia rolled her eyes, hitting his bicep.  
"Chocolate thunder, this is only shot number two. I have plenty more to go."  
___________________________________________  
No more shots later, at least for you, and it was nearing midnight. You had rode with Spencer as you lived in the same apartment complex, and you shared a silent look of "We should head home."  
Saying your goodbyes to a now drunk Garcia, and a dancing Morgan and Prentiss, you headed to Spencer's car.  
You practically begged him to let you have the aux on the drive home, which he gave in easily to. In the car, you turned on your usual playlist and soon enough, "Bad Idea" by Tessa Violet came on.  
"This song is very relatable," you mumbled. Too soon, the song had ended and you had a flash of boldness.  
"Spence?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I wanna kiss you standing up," You said, quoting the song. You saw him blush in the dim light, and you continued. "It takes everything I got not to text, and I just wanna kiss to get me through... I just gotta know what you and I would feel like."  
You swore he got even more crimson, which you didn't even realise was possible, before you realised he had stopped driving. You guys were at your apartment complex. He glanced over at you, and you smiled softly back at him.  
"Spence, I'm dead serious, by the way." You were whispering, suddenly very nervous, the weight of the words finally coming down on you. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward glances and soft smiles, he answered with song lyrics as well.  
"And I'm a little awkward, sure, but I could touch my face to yours?" It was more like a question, but it was all you needed to put your hand on his cheek and pull him in for an earth-shattering kiss.


	2. drivers license - angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : based on "drivers license" by olivia rodrigo. reader is 22, but just now got her license. she leaves a voicemail for spencer about it.  
> content : language

"You probably don't want to hear from me, but I got my drivers license last week, just like we always talked about," You sniffled, unsure how to continue. "We were so excited, once upon a time for me to drive up to your house. But today I drove through the suburbs, crying 'cause you're not around."  
You wiped a tear slipping down your cheek, breathing in deeply before continuing.   
"You're probably with that blonde girl, who always made me doubt. JJ was gorgeous and so much older than me. She's everything I'm insecure about. I went driving through your suburb, 'cause how could I ever love someone else?"  
"You said forever, but now I drive alone past your street. And all my friends are tired of hearing how much I miss you, but I feel sorry for them 'cause they don't know you the way I do. When I drove through the suburbs, I pictured driving home with you.  
"God I'm so blue, I know that we're through but I still fucking love you." You let out a breathy laugh. "I still fucking love you, Spencer."  
Right as you hung up, you choked out a sob.   
You missed Spencer so much, and there was nothing you could do about it.


	3. hate - angst + fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : one day, after a case full of arguing, spencer finally asks "why do you hate me?" (based off a prompt)  
> content warning : language, slight angst, happy ending, kissing
> 
> *soon to be a full fic*

You and Spencer Reid had been arguing nonstop the entire case, him one-upping you every chance he got. You were seething, pissed off beyond return.  
Are you fucking kidding me? You thought, as he once again cut you off mid-sentence and started rambling about something to help with the case. It was exactly what you were about to say, and you were mad he kept stealing your spotlight.  
You had only been on the team for three months, and every chance you got to shine, Doctor Brainiac came around and took it from you. Frankly, it pissed you off.  
His rambling didn't bother you, though. What you hated was the fact you didn't hate it, you found it admirable. Not him stealing your thunder, but the fact he could understand what everyone was thinking, even you. You had known you were going to end up falling for Spencer, and that made you hate him even more.  
So when you finally finished the case, no thanks to Spencer's own imagination, you were just happy to get home and get away.  
___________________________________________  
Upon arrival back at HQ, everyone slowly filled out paperwork from the case and headed home, until it was just you and Spencer.  
Finishing it up, you turned it in to Hotch's office and felt Spencer brush past as you headed back to your desk to collect your belongings.  
Heading to the elevator, you quickly hit the "L" button as Spencer hoped in.  
"Y/N, why do you hate me?" He mumbled.  
You were taken aback. He had never commented on anything you did, unless it was to correct you or finish your sentence. You sighed, seemingly frustrated.  
"S-Sorry, nevermind, d-don't answer t-that."  
"Spence, I don't hate you." You sighed again, this time sounding deflated. "I hate that you one up me every day and correct me over things that don't need to be corrected. But I don't hate you."  
"Then why are you always so mad around me?"  
"I'm new, 'The Newbie,' so to speak. I try so hard to try to impress people but you always finish my damn sentences. It's frustrating and I'm bad at controlling that when it happens so often."  
"I'm sorry. But I do need to say something; you wouldn't have been hired here. You're extremely intelligent, Y/N. Don't let me getting off-track and rambling distract from that."  
"Spence, I'm the one who needs to get control of my frustration. I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually, and I don't need to be so bitchy."  
"Q-Quite the opposite?" He questioned, the elevator doors opening and the pair of you stepped out and into the lobby.  
"That's what I said, Pretty Boy."  
"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?" You nodded, walking out to your car as he followed close behind.  
"Spence, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're intelligent and very attractive." You leaned up against the side of your car, him towering over you. You awkwardly patted the lapels of his jacket, him leaning into your touch.  
"I think y-you're pretty, t-too."  
You gently tugged him towards you by his jacket, voice barely above a whisper when you spoke.  
"C-Can I kiss you, Spence?" He nodded, and that was all you needed to crash your lips together.  
After pulling away, you smiled, pressing your foreheads together.  
"I don't hate you, Spence. Never will."  
"I don't hate you either, Y/N."


	4. we can't do this forever | part one - angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : you and Spencer have been hooking up and you tell him you can't do it anymore.   
> content warning : language, angst, crying

You were cuddled into Spencer's side, tucked under the blankets. You had just slept together, again, despite telling yourself you couldn't. You were catching feelings and he wasn't. He was your best friend turned friends with benefits turned unrequited love.   
"We can't do this forever," You whispered, expecting him to be asleep. As soon as you heard him sigh, you knew he wasn't. You wished he was. You wished that you weren't about to have the conversation about to unfold.   
"Why not?" You breathed in deeply, feeling like you were going to cry. You weren't exactly sure why, just that your throat was tense and you felt your eyes begin to have that familiar ache behind them.   
"It's not smart. We're best friends." You didn't tell him the real reason, but you had your suspicions he already knew about your feelings. He was a profiler, after all. You felt a tear slip down your cheek, thanking God it wasn't the one that was against Spencer's chest.  
"That's all the more reason to do it, statistically speaking. Plus, it's a good distraction from work." You frowned, more tears rolling down your cheeks. You scooted off of Spencer, pulling the covers up to your chin. He hadn't looked at you yet, and you were thankful for that. You took a deep breath, hoping your voice wouldn't shake.   
"I don't give a shit about statistics, if I'm honest. It's not smart for me to do this."  
"Why not, Y/N?"   
"Are you that blind, Spence?" You looked at him, catching his eye in the moonlight. He looked worried for you. You fucking hated that.   
"Please tell me what's wrong. You're crying," He tried to pull you back into him, but you pushed away gently. You stared up at the ceiling.   
"We can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Spence. Really, I am."


	5. we can do this forever | part two - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : part two to "we can't do this forever" (my last oneshot) in which y/n confesses her feelings for spencer. takes place immediately after the events of part one.   
> content warnings : angst, crying, kissing, fluff, happy ending

"Please talk to me, Y/N."  
"Spencer, I already told you, I can't do this anymore." You were still facing the ceiling, frowning as tears fell down your face.   
"But why not? You seem to enjoy it, I know I do. Why can't we just keep doing it?"  
"Spence, are you blind?" You repeated the words from earlier, finally looking over at him as you sat up, pulling the blankets to cover yourself. He pulled himself up to sit as well, looking at you sadly. "How the hell do you not know?"  
You saw the gears in his head turning. You sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before his mouth formed a little 'o' and his eyebrows raised.   
"Yeah." You said, willing yourself not to break even more. "'No strings attached' didn't work." You almost laughed as the words left your mouth.   
Spencer took his hands and placed them on either side of your face, using his thumbs to wipe your tears before he pulled you towards him and kissed you softly.   
"Darling, I adore you. And not in just a friendly way. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You feel like home to me. I can't sleep when I don't know if you're safe. I sleep even better when you're by my side. The first time this happened... I knew you probably didn't feel the same so I just brushed it off and let us be friends with benefits. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I jus-" You shut him up by pressing your lips to his again.  
"God, for having an IQ of 187 and being a profiler you sure are oblivious."  
You both laughed at that, foreheads resting together.   
"I love you, Spence."  
"I love you, too."


	6. photograph - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : loosely based on "photograph" by ed sheeran. in which spencer leaves reader with his photo before going off to fbi training. 
> 
> contents : fluff, happy ending

"Darling, I have something for you." Your boyfriend, the brilliant Spencer Reid, said. 

He was leaving for the FBI training academy in the morning and would be gone a week - the longest you had gone without seeing each other since you moved in with him. You were sad, but also insanely proud. He was only twenty-two. The FBI made an exception to many, many rules to let him even begin training, let alone however many more if he got in.

"Hmm? What is it, Spence?"

"Close your eyes, Y/N."

"Yes, okay," you closed your eyes, feeling his hands reach over your shoulders. Something cold hits your chest, right in between your collarbones but slightly lower than where they are. It's definitely metal; a necklace of some sorts. "Can I open my eyes?"

He fiddled behind you a little longer before answering with a yes. You opened, looking down. It was a small locket, shaped like a first edition book. 

"Spence, it's beautiful." 

"Open it?" He said, more like a question. You did, and found a teeny tiny picture of him. It was your favourite one, from when you had gone to the animal shelter to play with the dogs. He was in one of his cheesy sweaters and had his glasses on and was holding a dog. 

"I love it, Spence. Seriously."

"We keep this love in a photograph; we make these memories for ourselves." 

"Next to my heartbeat, right where you should be."

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too."


End file.
